In recent years, as people are paying more and more attention to their health conditions, more and more people choose to do physical training in gymnasium. Because the exercising all alone is difficult to be persisted in and is quite boring, people commonly hope that they can find a friend having a common goal to do physical training together.
Currently, because the approaches are rare, to find a friend having a common goal to do physical training together is difficult. Even if one can find a friend that he can exercise together with, it is difficult for the two persons to exercise at the same time and at the same location.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.